


Maturity

by glassonion_archivist



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-12
Updated: 2003-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atGlass Onion, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onGlass Onion’s collection profile.





	Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Maturity

## Maturity

### by Scy
    
    
         Date: Thursday, May 29, 2003 2:11 PM
         Title:  Maturity
         Author: Scy
         Feedback: Pretty please. 
         Disclaimer: Though I play with the pretty it is not mine.  
         Fandom: X2
         Rating: PG
         Distribution: Just tell me.
         Author's Notes:    I am hopelessly drawn to these
         characters.  Mala?  Stop laughing. I'm not the only one
         doomed here.  
    

* * *

Bobby is seventeen. 

This has been brought home to him in a number of boring, embarrassing, or useless conversations. 

He's been told: 'It's a state.' Freezing a classmate is impolite and a little control would be helpful during emotional outbursts. 

He's been reassured: 'It'll pass'. Everyone needs some time to adjust to being a mutant. 

He's been lectured: 'Control is the essence of mastering your powers.' So please try and avoid bringing a glacier down on the school. 

Bobby listens to what they say. 

He's got his own opinion of course. Dealing with being a mutant isn't all that hard, it's the whole 'teenager' thing that's impossible. 

-finis 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Scy


End file.
